Rode Aardbeien Waren Zwart
by Da-KuDark28
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki komt in een grote avontuur als hij zijn ouders geheim ontdekte en wat is dezen vreemd huwelijk waar iedereen over praat er is beetje yaoi en yuri maar is gewoon verhaal


**:me: hey **

**:Jany:hallo iedereen **

**:me:hoe kwam jij uit de kast**

**:Jany:geen idee **

**:Orihime:hey ik ben Orihime **

**:Jany:ik ben Jany **

**:me:ze is vervelend geloof me maar **

**:Jany:en jij niet dan (ik stak mijn tong uit en ze deed het ook) **

**:Orihime:Ja-Chan,Da-Chan maak A.U.B geen ruzie !**

**geniet er van **

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki lag op zijn op zijn bed de kamer was donker en stil de enige geluid die hij hoorde was de regen het was regen avond zo te zien oh hoe Ichigo de regen haat is overduidelijk hoog Ichigo ligt al 3 dagen op zijn bed 3 dagen lang hij stond alleen op om te dochen en te gaan plassen maar als Yuzu hem roept voor het eten blijft hij liggen of als zijn vader de kamer in komt blijft hij liggen oh hij haat zijn vader om dit moment heel erg zo erg dat hij hem echt het gedood die dag 3 dagen geleden kwam hij er achter dat alles voor gelogen was alles iedereen wist het behalve hij iedereen zelfs Karin wist het en zeide niks Ichigo voelde de woede op nieuw maar het zakte weer plots hoorde hij iemand op de deur kloppen :Yuzu:grote broer ben je daar :Karin:natuurlijk is hij daar Yuzu hij zit daar al verdomme 3 dagen al ! :Yuzu:Karin ! hoe je manieren ! :Karin :ja ja:Yuzu:hey grote broer huh papa zei tegen ons dat hij 2 maanden weg blijft ergens in Amerika als je binnen een week niet eet gaat hij echt erg boos worden :Karin:geen zorgen Yuzu ik beuk zijn deur voor dat gebeurd:Yuzu:grote broer wil je A.U.B je stem laten horen plies :Ichigo zei niks hij wou zijn lippen laten bewegen zijn stem laten horen maar ze waren te droog hij durfde niet op te staan bang dat hij iets gaat breken :Yuzu:okay dan ......Karin en ik zijn onder TV kijken als je iets nodig heb wees vrij om bij ons te komen okay :beide zusjes liepen naar onder om TV te kijken Ichigo wachte dat hij ze niet meer hoord hij hoorde plots de TV het was voetbal ..........voetbal avond he niemand gaat dan ergens naar toe iedereen die hij kent en de echt 5 mensen zoude op straat zijn maar de rest van de stad kijkt naar TV voor voetbal wacht wat zei Yuzu weer dat pap weg is ............naar Amerika ...........2 maanden lang he ..........om van hem weg te zijn................hij zei niks voor uitleg............de sufferd

onder keken Yuzu en Karin naar de TV ze hebben het onder titelingen gezet en de geluid een stukje stiller :Yuzu:ik ga sneaks halen okay :Karin:is goed:zonder haar blik van de TV te houden Yuzu zuchte en ging naar de keuken één maal in de keuken was alles stil alleen de regen was gehoord niks anders ze keek naar buiten het was erg donker je kon de regen niet eens zien niks kon je zien alleen horen toen ze de koelkast deur open deed hoorde ze iets breken het leek op glas een raam of zo wacht eens een raam ..........nee.........Yuzu liet de drinken valen die de dop viel er van af en alles kwam er uit Yuzu lette er niet op en ging naar Karin in paniek :Yuzu:Karin ! Karin ! er is iets met Ichigo ! :Karin:wat ! :ze lette nooit er op als voetbal begint maar dit moment is niet voor voetbal ! :Yuzu:ik hoorde een raam breken ik denk dat Ichigo in problemen zit :Karin rende naar boven met Yuzu achter haar aan Karin klopte op Ichigo deur of eigelijk ze sloeg haar vuist er tegen :Karin:doe open ! doe open ! Ichigo ! doe open ! :Yuzu:Karin mischien moeten we .......:Karin:verdomme schit ! Kurosaki Ichigo doe open !:en sloeg weer met haar vuist er tegen haar hand bloede erg :Yuzu:Karin je hand ..........:Karin sloeg haar voet tegen de deur en bleef schoppen tot daar een kras op kwam en schopte weer en begon dieper en dieper te worden :Karin:Ichigo!:Yuzu:Karin ! stop je maak grote broer kwaad ! :Karin:als hel vriest ! het kan me niet schelen als hij kwaad word hij heeft geen recht om ons buiten te sluiten ! :en schopte 5 keer nog er tegen en de deur brak in twee (amai dat wil ik ook eens proberen ) Karin en Yuzu gingen in de kamer het was donker ze konden niks zien Yuzu deed de licht aan en Karin ' s ogen gingen wijd open Yuzu sloeg haar hand voor haar mond de bed was op zijn zei gelegd de tafel was kapot alle spullen waren op grond er kwam water in de kamer de regen drupte naar binnen want de raam wa groot gat in net als op iemand er tegen heeft geslaan maar een stoel was kwijt dan moet Ichigo de stoel hebben ..........ze zagen bloed langs de raam glijden en veel een druppel op grond Karin keek snel naar Yuzu :Karin:bel pap Yuzu !:Yuzu:wat:Karin:bel pap nu ! ik ga Ichigo zoeken ! :Karin wou de kamer verlaten maar Yuzu nam haar hand vast:Yuzu:wacht ! :Karin keek Yuzu aan :Yuzu:Karin wat is er aan de hand ik weet dat je het weet wat er met Ichigo is .........vertel het me ...........vertel het me nu :Karin:nu is niet de tijd Yuzu.........:Yuzu:ja wel..........ja wel ! je vertel het me nu meteen ! :Karin:Yuzu Ichigo is op dit moment nodig hij is nu echt weg en wie weet wat hij doet of zit !:ze trok haar hand weg :Karin:bel pap de nummer zit op de keuken tafel !:Yuzu keek toe hoe Karin uit de huis ging en besloot ook te gaan ze rende naar de trappen maar ze struikelde en viel van de trappen toen ze onder was op haar gezicht ze keek op haar gezicht bloede en ze hield één oog dicht van de pijn ze probeerde op te staan maar alles deed pijn ze had schrammen en ze bloede maar ze stopte niet en ging door naar de keuken ze zag de nummer en rende er naar maar ze viel in de zee van drinken ze stond op en leunde tegen de tafel en ging naar de koelkast en pakte de nummer en gin waggelend en kreunend van de pijn die door haar lichaam stroomt naar de telefoon en drukte nummers in ze wachte ze hoorde alleen het gepiep :Yuzu:papa ........papa.........neem op papa...........we hebben je nodig we hebben je nodig papa.........papa..........:ze huilde en hoorde plots de stem van haar vader

bij Karin

Karin kon niks zien in het donker maar bleef rennen de lampen gaven genoeg licht op de straat te zien :Karin:Ichigo ! Ichigo ! :ze bleef kijken niks de regen werd sterker en sterker en de wind kwam ook al op :Karin:shit :de straat was glad en je kon makkelijk je been breken als je er door rent maar Ichigo had haar nodig en ze moet hem vinden been gebroken of niet ze viel op grond maar stond op en rende weer er was een schram op haar been en op haar voor hoofd maar ja plots toen ze wou over steken kwam een auto Karin bleef in schok staan toen plots iemand haar daar van weg trok de auto toeterde en reed weer weg Karin deed haar ogen wie redde haar:Karin:Ichigo :stem:ik ben niet Kurosaki-San Karin :Karin keek in blauwe ogen als ze beter keek zag ze dat het Toshiro Hitsugayya was en die vrouw met haar dikke grote bortsen hoe heet ze ook al weer Ring ,Rank Rangika nee huh........:Karin:Hitsugayya-Kun ,Rangika-san:de vrouw glimlachte nerveus :Rangiku:het is Rangiku Matsumoto :Karin:oh sorry :de vrouw glimlachte:Toshiro:wat in de naam van de Soul Society was je doen zelf moord plegen :Karin:ik was op zoek naar Ichigo :Toshiro:Kurosaki :Karin:ja hij is weg gelopen hj heeft de raam gebroken je kon de bloed zien en nu ben ik hem zoeken :Toshiro:en je vader waar is hij :Karin:2 maanden in Amerika voor zijn zaak Yuzu heeft hem gebeld maar het gaat weken duren tot hij terug is :Rangiku:je broer heeft een raam kapot geklop :Karin:je een verdieping hoger in zijn kamer :Toshiro:de dwaas waarom doet hij dit :Karin:ik denk dat het met me vader te maken heeft........:Toshiro keek Karin aan en zuchte:Toshiro:Matsumoto bel Urahara en vraag of Ichigo daar is :hij pakte Karin op en Karin ging in black out :Matsumoto belde Urahara terwijl ze alle 3 onder een dak gaan staan in het park het was groot gebouw waar een trapje zat de dak was puntig en de hele gebouw en het dat waren rond :Toshiro:onder dezen dak kunnen we even droog blijven :

bij Urahara Urahara had het ook niet makkelijk eerst ging de TV uit ,Tessai ging kijken naar buiten naar de schotel als het weer is af gevallen de probleem is Tessai kwam ziek weer naar binnen ,de schotel is weg gewaaid en zit zeker bij iemand anders in de tuin ,Jinta heeft weer te veel suiker en zit weer Ururu te plagen en hij krijg ze moeilijk uit elkaar :Urahara:wat is dit een erge avond zeg en niemand die ons komt bezoeken :Tessai:mis-schien komt iemand ons bezoeken als ze weten dat ik ziek ben :Urahara:je wilt graag aandacht hebben he :hij grijnsde als Tessai weg kijk en dan zijn neus snuit :plots hoorde ze de telefoon Urahara pakte op:Urahara:hallo met Urahara hier.......oh hallo Matsumoto wat kan ik voor u doen ........ah ah ......ja...........wacht.........zeg dat nog eens ik hoorde je niet .........:Tessai ,Jinta ,Ururu ,en de mod souls die daar waren keken naar hem de hele schop begon te schudden toen Urahara schreeuwde:Urahara:WAT!!!!!:

:Toshiro:gaat het Karin:Karin:ja :ze was 3 minuten geleden weer wakker geworden :Toshiro:dus er is iets gebeurd tussen jou vader en Kurosaki toch :Karin:ja maar ik weet niet wat Ichigo sloot zich zelf op in zijn kamer 3 dagen lang en Goat-Face wil er niks over zeggen :Toshiro:huh Goat-Face:Karin:oh dat is zijn bij naam je gaat me echt gelijk in geven als je hem ontmoet:Toshiro sweatdropped :Toshiro:natuurlijk :Matsumoto:Urahara gaat hem zoeken we kunnen beter naar zijn schop gaan en daar wachten :Karin:wacht ik wil eerst Yuzu bellen leen me plies je GSM :Toshiro:je kan haar daar bellen het duurt echt niet lang :Karin zuchte maar zei niks verder

bij Ichigo

Ichigo was rennen voor zijn leven zijn armen waren vol bloed zijn hele T-shirt is door weekt en zijn broek is door weekt en zit vol bloed ook de T-shirt had paar bloed vlekken Ichigo 's voor hoofd had alleen een kras **waar denk je dat je naar toe gaat **Ichigo keek kwaad _laat me met rust hollow _**dat is niet aardig van jou king ,trouwens voel je echt niet beschaamt je zusjes zo achter laten lijk dat **_het was het beste trouwens ze gaan heus niks merken _**denk je het echt een Kurosaki komt over al iets achter net als jij wat je ontdekte van je eigen vader **_schut up ! verdomme schittige hollow die je zijt !!!_**nou dat is nou erg gemeen van je king en hier was ik probeer een leuk babbeltje met je te slaan wat voor king zijt jij nu**_ ik zei hou je mond _**nou doe als je wenst maar onthou ik hou je in de gaten ook al ben ik je hoofd **de hollow 's stem verdween en Ichigo was alleen plots kwam er een sterke wind richting tegen hem aan en hij viel op grond hij probeerde snel op te staan maar het lukte niet _ik kan niet op staan ,mijn lichaam waarom kan ik het niet bewegen schit !_plots zag hij iets in donker is het moeilijk te zien maar de lampen maakte een schaduw die naar hem toe komt de schaduw kreeg kleur en werd lichter en lichter tot dat Ichigo 's ogen wijd open stonden :Urahara:goede avond Kurosaki Ichigo:voor dat Ichigo iets kan zeggen ging zijn wereld in zwart Urahara keek naar de lichaam die nu bewusteloos is en raapte hem op en nam zijn GSM :Urahara:Tessai neem veel verban Medicijnen en een deken oh en zet ook thee klaar we hebben hier een wegloper :

* * *

**:me:wow dit is nieuw voor mij **

**:Orihime:arme Kurosaki-Kun ik hoop dat het met hem gaat**

**:me:natuurlijk Ori-Chan het gaat wel dag iedereen **

**:Jany:R&R**


End file.
